


Before The War

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph remembers how Stan used to be. </p><p>Smut/angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The War

Before the war, they were happy, here. Before the war she had her Stan, her husband, before the war they were in love. She still remembers him that way, the tender kisses, always stolen in the oddest places, the lightness of his touch, the strong muscles and soft skin. 

She remembers how he used to touch her, like she was his and his alone, that he used to caress her hair, pushing it from her face, that he used to kiss her, that he used to love her and show it. He used to always push free her soft cardigan, not caring that they were in a kitchen even as he pushed off her nightdress, then peeled her free of anything else she might be wearing. 

She remembers how he used to caress her, every inch. He never once minded how her collarbones were visible, that she was not the starlet type, that she shivered when he touched her waist, or breast, or hip. 

She remembers how he used to make love to her, slowly, tenderly building the pace. He used to treat her as a person. Now he treats her as a way to get release, his pace is rough almost, pushing and pushing for his own release in ways that hurt. 

She wouldn’t mind but she knows he will leave the next day, that he doesn’t know how her heart hurts.


End file.
